


Best Welcome Home Ever

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Frottage, Homecoming, Hugs, Keith (Voltron) Has a Praise Kink, M/M, Mission standstills, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sappy, Tenderness, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: The mission was at a standstill, Kolivan insisted he take a break and visit the team, and Keith's anxious. But the moment he hears that familiar voice, he knows he's home.





	Best Welcome Home Ever

The mission was at a standstill. It had been a week since they last picked up any new information about the quintessence supply, and even Kolivan was getting tired. They could only do so much with existing information, and the harder they looked the more dead ends they ran into.

Keith was burned out. Sick of chasing false leads, sick of dodging Galra soldiers or Lotor's ships, tired of watching people die or come close, and if he ever heard the word _quintessence_ again he was sure he would scream. He needed a break, but where would he take one?

"Perhaps now would be a good time to pay your team a visit," Kolivan had said, and the idea hadn't filled Keith with as much joy as he'd thought it would. Of course he missed them, there wasn't a day that went by where he didn't wonder what Hunk made for breakfast, or what he and Pidge managed to upgrade on board the ship, how Allura was doing with the blue lion. He even missed Lance and his smart-ass ego.

And more than anything, he missed Shiro. Every night before he went to sleep he kissed the picture Shiro had given him before he left, but it wasn't the same as kissing the real Shiro, or waking up in his arms every morning.

But every time he missed them, a little voice would remind him that _he'd_ chosen to leave. _You put this mission above the team. You pushed everyone away for weeks, you didn't even confide in Shiro. The person you love more than your own life. You let them down, you were a terrible leader. Just because they gave you a big hug before you left doesn't mean they're not still mad at you._

But Kolivan had insisted-no, _ordered_ him to go back to the team for a while, to de-stress. _I shouldn't be here, I don't deserve to be here,_ he thought as he walked onto the bridge. It was empty, of course, they were probably off doing a show for the Coalition. Or some other bonding activity.

"Keith?" He froze, his heart leaping into his throat at the familiar voice. Before he could respond, strong arms were pulling him into an embrace. "Keith, when did you get here? It's so late, everyone else is asleep! You should've told us you were coming."

"Shiro..." And all of Keith's doubt and regret melted away as he flung his arms around Shiro's neck, burying his face in his shoulder and laughing even as tears of relief spilled down his cheeks. Even if he wasn't sure about the others, how could he ever have doubted this man? He tilted his head up and Shiro's lips met his in a deep, loving kiss.

"I've missed you," Shiro murmured when they parted for air. "So what are you doing here? Don't tell me you snuck away from the mission," he mock-scolded. Keith smiled, wiping away his tears.

"Kolivan sent me, actually. We've hit a lull, we're not finding anything new, everyone's tired. So he told me to come see you guys for a while," he said. Shiro chuckled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"For how long?"

"At least a week," he said. "So, you said everyone's sleeping?" Being so close to Shiro, feeling his warmth, the lingering taste of his lips were awakening certain desires, reminding him of just _how_ long he and Shiro had been apart. So many lonely, frustrated nights away, only daring to do anything about it when he was sure everyone else was fast asleep. But his hand was no substitute for the real thing.

"Out like lights." Shiro grinned, trailing a finger along Keith's chest. "Want to go to our room?"

Once they were safely inside with the door locked, their clothes came off as fast as they could undress without tearing anything. Keith collapsed onto the bed, pulling Shiro with him, their lips coming together in another urgent kiss. Their shared phrase was forgotten entirely, it had been _way_ too long since they'd so much as held hands, let alone done this.

It didn't take long for either of them to come as they ground frantically against one another, Keith gripping Shiro's shoulders almost desperately. As incredible as it felt, he couldn't help feeling a bit disappointed and guilty.

"Sorry," he gasped when they finally came back, "should've been more patient."

"Hey, if I'd thought so I'd have stopped us both," Shiro said, laughing a little as he grabbed a towel to clean them both off. "God, I've missed you so much. I can't even sleep at night for all the thoughts of what I'd do if you were here with me." Keith smirked, brushing his fingers up and down Shiro's back.

"I'm here now," he murmured. "Why don't you show me what you want to do to me?" He felt Shiro shiver in response, his cock hardening against him.

"It'd be my pleasure, baby," Shiro whispered against his lips. Their kiss this time was slower, more tender, but no less deep; Shiro's hands warmly caressed his face, his shoulders, down to his sides. Keith slid a hand up into his lover's hair, moaning against his lips. No need to wonder if he was just dreaming again, no dream could ever feel this good.

Shiro soon broke the kiss, cradling his face, looking down at him with the most reverent gaze.

"Not many people can fit the entire universe in their hands, you know," he said. "I'm a lucky guy." Keith laughed, blushing a little.

"You're such a sap." He laid his hand over Shiro's metal one, stroking his fingers. "Don't ever stop?"

"Wouldn't dream of it, Starlight." He brushed his lips briefly against Keith's once more before trailing them slowly along his jawline, down his neck, towards his chest. "Mm...you're so beautiful," he whispered, "more than the galaxies themselves." And Keith basically melted, every kiss to his skin, every caress, every murmur of praise. _Keep saying it, I could never get tired of hearing it._

It had been a little embarrassing in the beginning, realizing just how strong his craving for praise ran. While he'd always sought Shiro's approval and even a single kind word or smile from him could light up his day, realizing their feelings for one another had opened such a Pandora's box. The first time they'd slept together, Shiro had called him beautiful and Keith had practically begged him to say it again.

Lucky for him, Shiro craved giving praised just as much as Keith needed to hear it. It went both ways, really, Keith couldn't tell Shiro how beautiful and amazing he was nearly enough. And as Shiro continued to worship him with his hands and lips, Keith made a mental note to return the favor tomorrow night.

When he felt Shiro's warm breath against his cock, Keith gripped the sheets in anticipation. But Shiro's lips only grazed the tip, and he whimpered in frustration and disappointment.

"Don't tease," he groaned. "Not after I've gone so long without it!"

"Patience yields focus." Ah, there it was, the words followed by another brush of lips, the _very_ tip of Shiro's tongue gliding along his length. Keith shuddered, his cock throbbing almost painfully with need, and just as he was about to beg again he _finally_ felt Shiro's warm mouth engulf him, little by little.

" _Shiro...!_ " The warmth within him thickened into a blazing heat, coursing through his veins as he tried to keep his focus. It felt so good, he didn't want it to end as fast as they'd finished before. Every suck, every sweep of Shiro's tongue, every time his fingertips grazed his sac he felt the fire burn brighter, catching his every nerve. Finally, he couldn't take anymore and let out a sharp cry as he released, his vision going white.

He came back down just as Shiro pulled back, licking his lips, smiling warmly.

"Have I told you how good you sound like that?" he asked.

"A few times, but you know I wouldn't mind hearing it more often." Keith dug under the pillow until he found what he was looking for; shortly after they'd started sleeping together Shiro had started keeping the lubricant there "just in case." Bonus points: it kept it warm. Few things were more uncomfortable than cold lube.

A slick finger probed him, sliding inside, quickly followed by a second as Shiro scissored and stroked. He took his time, scattering kisses along Keith's neck and shoulders, brushing his fingers over Keith's slowly hardening cock. Every touch, every caress sent gentle little pinpricks throughout every pore of him.

"You could probably make me come just by doing this," he murmured. Shiro smiled, kissing the tip of his nose.

"I could," he said, "but maybe another night. Right now all I want is to be inside you."

"Good." Keith's cock twitched as Shiro's fingers brushed a certain place inside him once, twice, before sliding out. Keith grabbed the tube and squeezed a dollop of lube onto his hand, stroking slowly up and down Shiro's cock as he slicked him up. Feeling his lover throb in his hand, he let out a groan. "God, I can _feel_ how much you want me."

"I always want you, Keith. God, you're so beautiful, I wish I didn't have to share you with anyone or anything," Shiro sighed, gently pushing him onto his back and cupping his cheek, kneeling between his spread legs. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too." Keith wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as Shiro entered him with one swift, deep thrust. He held himself still for a moment, even though by now Keith was more than comfortable with his size. Shiro rarely ever started moving right away, he liked to savor the feeling of them so closely interlocked.

Frankly, so did Keith. Shiro filled him up so well, felt so warm against and on top of him. He broke the kiss, simply looking into his lover's soft gray eyes, trying to convey as much love and desire as he could with his own gaze.

Their second lovemaking was as slow and gentle as their previous had been frenzied and wild. Keith's hips rose to meet every pulse of Shiro's, the brush of skin on skin tantalizing and familiar, the gentle heat spreading slowly from his groin throughout every part of him. Moans and gasps of Shiro's name spilled from Keith's lips, Shiro whispering words of praise and love as often as he could.

 _Beautiful, incredible, wonderful, mine._ Every word sent more of that warmth throughout his body; being with Shiro like this was a blend of emotional and physical joy nothing in this world could possibly replicate. Higher and higher he felt himself soaring with each thrust until the dam burst and the heat of orgasm raced through him, coupled with the sensation of Shiro releasing into him.

He was only partially back when he felt Shiro pull out, snuggling into his sweaty, sticky embrace. Neither said anything for some time, simply holding each other, basking in the warmth and tenderness of the afterglow.

"So," Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss into Keith's hair, "how long's Kolivan letting you stay, again?" Keith grinned, tilting his head up to brush his lips against Shiro's. _Note to self: Thank Kolivan for forcing me to come back here._

"Did I say a week? I meant two. Maybe a month if this standstill lasts." He sighed happily, cuddling closer. "I hope it lasts." Shiro chuckled, kissing the top of his head.

"Me too, baby. Me too."


End file.
